The Wedding Dress Curse
by Mangalover4321
Summary: One-Shot Sequel to The Wedding Dress Situation, Post Buu-Pre Uub Gohan and Videl are finally married and boy is Gohan in some luck! His wife's dress, very much like Chi-chi's going to test his courage and thoughts!


**I Don't Own Dragon Ball/Z/ GT/ or Kai. But if I did there would a ton more Goku/Chi-Chi moments and Gohan/Videl moments! That's why I'm writing this sequel one-shot of The Wedding Dress Situation. But instead of Goku/Chi-Chi it's Gohan and Videl! **

**One-Shot**

**Post Buu-Pre Uub**

**~Sequel to the Wedding Dress Situation~**

**The Wedding Dress Curse**

It had been a good day for Chi-Chi Son. Her eyes watered and had to whip them constantly. You ask why she's crying. It's because today her eldest son, Gohan had got married to his high school love, Videl Satan.

The after party had begun and everyone was having a good time-besides Mr. Satan who didn't want his little girl to get married. But who cared? It was happy day for the rest of them.

"I can't believe that Gohan's married!" a drunken Bulma said and hiccupped, "It was like he was the short four year old kid and now he's a grown man with a wife!"

Gohan gave the Briefs' table a Son Grin along with rubbing the back of his neck. Vegeta wore his famous scowl and was forced into a suit by Bulma, his arms crossed over his chest. Meanwhile Trunks was staring at Marron with an idea in his mind.

"Well thanks Bulma! I should go talk with my family." He said then Bulma grabbed his hands, her eyes narrowed in a serious expression.

"Gohan, remember to wear protection." She said and the water that Vegeta was drinking spat all over Trunks who glared at his father. A little chuckle could be heard over the chatting from the Chestnut table. Gohan blushed crimson and held his hands up in defense.

"Um…okay, Bulma. Well thanks for the…advice. Bye!" he said and shot off to his family's table where his mother was giving advice about cooking to Videl, Goten playing on his PlayStation, and his father eating. He smiled and walked over to his wife, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, Gohan." She said and he smiled back at her.

"Well, nice to see you too, Mrs. Son." He said and she blushed at the husky tone of his voice.

"Hey, Gohan!" his father exclaimed and snapped his attention to him. Gohan blinked and noticed him stand up, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" he asked and Gohan nodded.

"Sure, Dad." He said and they walked over to a different place, opening the door and quickly closing the door behind them, Goku took a deep breath then narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, carefully, son," Goku began, "you're going to Bulma's private island after this, correct?" Gohan nodded. Bulma was proven to be the best honeymoon planner-especially being isolated so they wouldn't be bothered.

"Okay," he said, "Whatever happens, blame the dress."

Gohan blinked and raised an eyebrow. Sometimes his father was funny and brainless or serious and fearful-but rarely he made no sense at all.

"Ok…"he answered and Goku nodded.

"Good! Now let's go back! Enjoy!" Goku's friendly personality returned and they both walked out. Chi-Chi smiled and pulled her husband and son to the dance floor where Videl was dancing with her father who was nearly crying. Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his wife. After a few minutes of dancing, the song ended and Goku shoved his son to his wife. He stumbled over to her and she giggled a bit, causing him to blush.

"Now it's time for all those who are married-even you Vegeta-to dance with their wives!" the DJ-Android Seventeen-said. Vegeta growled out a bunch of colorful words and stood, pulling his mate's hand and moved to the dance floor. Krillin and Eighteen walked together along Goku and Chi-Chi. The men put their hands on their wives waist while the wives put their hands around their neck.

"You know," Videl whispered, "I can't wait to leave. Tonight's gonna be fun." Gohan suddenly felt something below the belt grow and he blushed as she moved closer to him. Her dress gave him an ample view of her chest and he gulped.

_What's, _he thought, _going on? My body's acting really weird!_

"Now let's get the husband's parents to dance!" Seventeen cried and Gohan paled. Everyone moved back off the dance and circled around the couple, Goku smirked and pulled Chi-Chi closer to him along with his hand moving closer to her butt,

"Goku!" she hissed and he twirled her around and she squealed, laughing a bit.

"Oh come, Chi-Chi! Relax a bit! Our son got married and look at him! He'll be having grandkids in no time!" he whispered and stars appeared in Chi-Chi's eyes. He dipped her down a bit and she blushed, his smirk widening even more.

"Remember our wedding night?" he whispered and pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, "That pesky dress of yours was quite uncomfortable ad boy did you look sexy with it off. So why don't you pull it out and repeat it's after effects?" She turned even redder as his hands groped her butt and the song ended. Goku continued to smirk and released his wife's butt, walking away his callouses hand in her tiny one.

Gohan stared at his father in embarrassment since he heard everything between the two on the dance floor. He blushed and Videl raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Gohan," she said, "Your parents didn't get us a gift." He returned to reality and blinked, shrugging.

"Beforehand, Dad said there gift is a surprise." Videl folded her arms against her chest, pushing up her breasts and pouted.

"Hm. What could be such a surprise?" she questioned.

"Seeing my little girl being married would a surprise." A woman's voice said behind them and Videl's eyes widen. She shot around to face a beautiful woman with long brown hair pulled in a ponytail and dazzling blue eyes smiled at Videl. She wore a detective suit and stood a little taller than Videl but still shorter than Gohan. Plus above her head was a yellow halo.

"Hi, Videl." She said and smiled at her. Tears formed in her eyes and she hugged her, surprising from both Gohan and the woman.

"Oh, mama, you're here! You're really here!" she cried and practically everyone's eyes bugged out their heads.

"That's your mother?!" everyone cried besides Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Yep. I searched all over Heaven to find her and convinced King Kai to bring her down for ten minutes. So Gohan, you owe him a few hours of keeping everything in control down in HFIL." Goku said and Gohan blinked.

'Wait, why do I have to?" he asked and Goku gave a Son Grin.

"Well, King Kai said last time I went, I almost destroyed the whole place so hoped you would hold back." Goku replied as Videl chatted with her mother until she grabbed Gohan, pulling him to her.

"This is Gohan Son, my husband. He's the strongest in the universe!" Videl said and Gohan blushed.

"Do you need to tell everyone that Videl?" he asked and Videl giggled.

"Of course, you have to make a good impression for my mother." She said and Gohan held out his hand, she shook it.

"Uh…hello, my name's Gohan Son. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and she smiled at him.

"You too. My name's Amber Satan, Videl's mother." She said and suddenly got pulled into a hug by Hercule who had tears flowing down his face.

"Amber! You're here!" he cried and she nodded.

"I see you still kept that goofy afro after twenty years." She said and a faint hue appeared on his face.

"Well, you said you loved it so I kept it." He whispered and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing that Hercule." She said and grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Now you better give me tons of cute grandkids!" The newlyweds blushed and she crossed her arms over her chest, sighing sadly.

"Now times up for me," she said and waved at Goku, "Thanks Goku and Chi-Chi. Once they have a kid, you better give me a photo! Bye!" She waved goodbye to everyone and turned invisible, returning to the Otherworld. Videl turned to the two and hugged them, smiling.

"Thank you for that." She said and they smiled.

"In exchange, you make tons of grandkids for me to spoil." Chi-Chi whispered and Videl bent down to Chi-Chi's ear.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I'm sure you'll get them some enough." She whispered and stars appeared her mother-in-law's eyes as she went back to Gohan, who chatted with Hercule about keeping her safe. Gohan watched the sway of Videl's hip and felt that he was drooling until he shook his head, quickly wiping away the drool and his thoughts but that failed.

Her ruby lips glistened in the light and looked kissable every second. Her dress' cleavage showed a great view to anyone taller than her-especially Gohan. He didn't think he was eying it until Videl waved her hand in front of his eyes. He blinked then blushed at her pouting face, inches from his,

_Kami, _he thought, _she's gorgeous and sexy in that dress…wait a minute! Did I just think that?! Great, I'm turning into Yamacha! _

At the moment, Yamacha sneezed over at the table full of perverts.

"Gohan, you ready to go to the island?" she asked him and he nodded while grinning.

_Bikini! Bikini! Videl's gonna be in a bikini!_

"Yeah, lets head out." He said and grabbed her hand, pulling her along as they waved goodbye to everyone. After that, they flew towards the island with Videl in his arms.

_Oh why does this dress taunt me? _

The wind whipped through their clothes and Gohan's hand rested near her butt yet he didn't dare touch it, in fear of Videl yelling at him. The island below held a huge house or what could be considered a mansion and a couple of law chairs and palm tree, He landed in sand and Videl smiled while jumping out of his arms, kicking off her heels.

"Catch me if you can slow poke!" she cried and ran off to the mansion. He grinned and followed behind her but let her get on the big queen sized bed first. She giggled as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed as she panted for breath. Her chest rose up and down quickly and Gohan smiled when he arrived, pulling off his bow and jacket. He tossed them over to a corner.

He turned towards her and suddenly something quite animalistic snapped in him. He was now on top of her. Her eyes widen and she noticed the animalistic look in his eyes. He smirked at her then whispered huskily, "How about instead of swimming in the ocean today, I swim inside of you?" She slowly nodded and then the fun began.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Videl slowly ate the saltines as Gohan stared down at her in worry. He knew Videl was sick but didn't know what. He sat in his mother's house and the Son family watched her carefully.

"Videl! Can you come to the bathroom? I've got some medicine for you!" Chi-Chi cried and she groaned as she got up, slowly moving towards it. As soon as the door closed, Goku stared at is son and his put his hands on his shoulders.

"Blame the dress, son." He said and Gohan sighed.

"Dad, I really don't-" He said until a scream cut him off and the men (A/N: Goten is twelve at the time so he's close enough) ran to the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?!" Gohan cried as anxiety rose. The door opened to reveal a Chi-Chi with stars in her eyes while Videl stared down at some weird thermometer in her hands, eyes wide. He blinked and walked in, staring down at her.

"What is it, Videl?" he asked and she showed him the thermometer which had two plus signs. (A/N: Bulma made this special thermometer so I hope you know what it is!) He raised an eyebrow and asked again.

"Three." She whispered and Gohan blinked.

"Three? There's five people right now in the room, Videl." He said and gave her a Son grin.

"Fine then! Six! SIX!" she screamed and he blinked.

"I'm confused." He said then she grabbed his hand and put it on her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant you goof!" she yelled at him and he blinked then laughed.

"You're joking, right?" he said and her eyebrows twitched.

"The test I just took proved it! Feel my damn Ki, Gohan!" she screamed and he looked own at his hand, feeling another Ki-a very small one-in Videl. He paled and his dad whispered, "It's always the wedding dress."

* * *

_A few months later~ Phone conservation between Gohan Son household and Hercule Satan_

"Hello? Who's this? If it's Z News, fuck off. I'm tired and my wife's not in a good mood." Gohan said to the line. Hercule blinked from the other line.

"Gohan? What made you so grumpy this morning?" his father-in-law asked and a shout came from the other line.

"Gohan! Where the fuck is the TV remote?!" Videl screamed.

"I don't know! I'm talking to your father right now! Maybe it's right next to you!" he yelled back.

"Gohan! I'm not that-oh! Never mind!" Videl yelled back and Hercule cleared his throat.

"Anyway," Hercule said, "How's marriage going along?"

"Good. Just very fucking tired. We're happy-well, most of the time." Gohan relied.

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah. Pain in the ass hormones are driving me off the wall. I can't wait til another three months." He said and Hercule paused for a moment.

"What do you mean 'three months' and 'hormones', kid?" Hercule asked and Gohan went silent.

"I blame the dress."

"What?"

"*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*"

"KID, IF YOU GOT MY SWEAT PEA PREGNANT I'M GONNA SEND BUU TO KILL YOU THEN EAT YOU!"

_**The End! **_


End file.
